You Are Mine
by TheRedRoseOfYaoi
Summary: He touched you without my permission...Worse, you didn't trust me...I've got to punish you, you know." GaaNaru. Lemon. Based on the line from Gakuen Heaven Nakajima.


"Naruto, you need to get up. You have to go to class." Gaara insisted as he shook Naruto awake.

Naruto yawned "You had your way with me all night last night, I barely slept."

"Get up." Gaara responded, dragging him out of bed.

By the time he had showered, dressed and eaten, Naruto was ten minutes late for first hour.

As he wandered to the cafeteria building for lunch, he was approached by another student; a boy he hadn't seen before. He had raven hair, shaggy in length but not style. Naruto guessed he was his senpai by at least a year.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked.

"Uh, ya. Who are you?" he replied awkwardly.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." the boy explained.

"I'm not interested if you're trying to recruit me for something." Naruto warned.

Sasuke smiled, quite like a snake. "Of course. But that's not what I had in mind. I'm concerned about your...relationship with Sabaku Gaara."

"What about it?" Naruto asked, confused and definitely not happy.

"He isn't what you think. I was dating him when he started going out with you. He isn't always...pure. And some people don't like you being together." Sasuke warned.

"People?" Naruto asked.

"Important people, who don't want the fact that a politician's son is in a homosexual relationship to be known."

"What?" Naruto asked, completely confused.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I'll see you around."

And with that, he ran off, disappearing.

After classes, Naruto tried to ask Gaara about it.

"Gaara, who is Uchiha Sasuke? He said he was going out with you when we started going out." Naruto asked.

"Don't talk to him again." Gaara said, ignoring the question.

"Why?" Naruto pressed.

"Just don't."

Gaara wouldn't budge on it.

Later he tried asking around, but no one could say very much to confirm or disprove what he had heard.

Kankuro, Gaara's brother, told him that he should believe in Gaara. He needed to place his trust in Gaara, for himself, and for Gaara. Naruto really took this to heart.

A few days later, Naruto was finally approached again by Sasuke, who led him up to the dorm roof to talk.

Naruto followed with only the purest of intentions; to set Sasuke straight and recover Gaara's image.

"I thought I told you Gaara was bad news. You really should have listened to me." Sasuke growled, advancing on Naruto.

Then Naruto realized that they were alone on the roof.

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pushed him against the fencing.

"S-sasuke? Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara. I'll take you away from him." Sasuke replied.

Letting go of Naruto's wrist, Sasuke pulled open Naruto's shirt. Sasuke kissed his tan neck, and began sucking, when he was jerked backwards.

Gaara stood there, glaring at Sasuke, then shot out his fist to punch. Sasuke dodged, but Gaara caught him off guard with a kick.

Sasuke landed sprawling on the ground.

"Gaara, thank you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"How-how long have you been here?" Sasuke asked, confused and angered.

"Long enough." Gaara replied

Then Gaara looked at Naruto with a cool expression, and the blonde gulped, suddenly scared.

Picking him up bridal style, Gaara carried Naruto to his room. Inside, he roughly dropped Naruto on the bed.

"I told you to keep away from Uchiha. He's bad news." Gaara said icily.

"Bu-but, he said that he had been going out with you. When you started seeing me." Naruto stammered.

"I agreed to go out with him once. He was obsessive, so I refused to go out with him again, he continued following me, stalking me really, until shortly after we got together. I didn't want you getting tangled with him because he's dangerous and unpredictable. Do you understand now?"

"You, you were doing that for my sake? Gaara, I'm so sorry-"

"I know, but he touched you without my permission. Worse, you didn't trust me. I've got to punish you, you know." Gaara ended with an unnerving smile.

Briskly Gaara pulled off Naruto's shirt, which was open from earlier events, then tossed it onto the floor.

"Looks like I'll have to remind you who you belong to, you always seem to forget."

With that, Gaara pressed his lips to Naruto's in a fierce kiss. Quickly he dominated, moving his tongue past parted lips.

Placing his palms on the smooth chest, Gaara pushed Naruto back onto the mattress. Sitting above Naruto, he looked down at the blond.

"You are mine." He said possessively.

"This is mine." he ran his hand over Naruto's chest.

"These are mine." he touch Naruto's parted lips with two fingers.

"These are mine." he took Naruto's hands in his.

"This is mine." he cupped Naruto's groin, squeezing.

"This is mine." he lowered his hand to cover Naruto's ass.

"You are mine." he repeated. "And I am yours. Never forget."

"Gaara..." Naruto whispered.

Sitting astride Naruto's hips, Gaara fell to caress his blonde's neck with soft lips. He could feel Naruto blushing and smiled.

Right on Naruto's collarbone, he bit down, making a bright red spot with four little tooth marks. Naruto winced.

"Gaara." he complained.

"Just marking my territory. It'll all be pleasure after this." Gaara reassured him.

Sensually, Gaara ran his fingers over Naruto's chest, running one cold finger over a pebbly nipple. Naruto shuddered beneath the cold hands and warm breath.

Then Gaara was opening Naruto's pants, and sliding everything down, leaving Naruto nude. Quickly Gaara shed his own clothes, his body longing for the heat of skin on skin. Draping himself on Naruto, he pressed his lips to Naruto's in a passionate kiss. Lower down, he could feel both of them getting hard.

Moving down, he looked at Naruto's semi-erect cock. Slowly he began

palming it. Naruto groaned loudly.

"What do you want me to do?" Gaara asked.

Naruto groaned again "Suck it, please."

Taking the invitation, Gaara took just the head into his mouth, feeling it getting harder. Slowly he took more in, almost to the point of gagging.

Finally, Naruto couldn't hold it any longer, pushed Gaara's head back and came, coating Gaara's face.

Wiping at the cum on his face absently, Gaara stared at Naruto, who was bright red.

Suddenly, as if relearning to move, Naruto leaned over and began wiping the sticky substance off of Gaara's face.

"I'm so sorry, Gaara-"

"I'm fine. You taste good." Gaara commented, licking at some on his hand. Naruto flushed more.

Ignoring the rest of the drying fluids on his face, Gaara flipped Naruto over, holding him down with a had on his back.

Pouring some lubricant onto Naruto's ass, Gaara pushed in one finger, suddenly impatient to have his own pleasure and release. Naruto gasped at the intrusion.

"Keep still and I won't be too hard. Unless that's what you want."

Quickly Gaara added another finger, jabbing deep into the tight heat of Naruto's ass.

"That is what you wanted. You want more, don't you? Soon enough I'll be thrusting into you, filling your ass with my hard cock. Just like you want." Gaara said seductively.

Naruto whimpered as Gaara worked a third finger up his ass.

"Gaa-Gaara!" he gasped.

Then Gaara's fingers were gone, to be replaced with his cock. In one thrust, he slammed into Naruto, gasping at the sensation of being inside of his lover.

Finally, they both came, Gaara for the first time, Naruto the second.

Naruto then collapsed beneath him, but Gaara forced him to wake with a powerful kiss.

"You didn't think I was done, did you?" Gaara asked, mocking him.

Before Naruto could answer, Gaara thrust into Naruto again. Naruto cried out in shock.

The next morning, Naruto was the first to wake, as always.

Trying to sit up, he immediately fell back again. He was unable to sit up.

Naruto groaned, remembering the night before. Gaara hadn't let him go to sleep until after dawn, and then Naruto barely slept.

Ultimately, he was glad when he remembered that he had no classes that day.

When he looked at Gaara, he was surprised to see that he was awake, and smiling at him.

"You're so beautiful." Gaara commented.

Naruto blushed and huffed "I can't even sit up."

"I may have went too far. It was worth it though." Gaara replied, smile morphing into a smirk.

Leaning over, Gaara pressed his lips to Naruto's.

"You are mine, just as I am yours."

~*~*~*~ A/N ~*~*~*~

This story is based on the line said by Nakajima, from Gakuen Heaven Nakajima.

I'd also like to say Thank You Very Much to my new Beta, Animewiccan725!

Happy New Years, everyone! It's 2010!


End file.
